


Giraffe

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3428489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's going to be like the Chupacabra all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giraffe

They were never going to believe him. Daryl frowned, trying to stay as still as he possibly could until the large animal moved out of sight. He had frozen in place when he had heard the large movements behind him, knowing from the noises that it wasn’t a walker and hoping for a buck or even a steer to come through the trees. He waited, holding his breath and getting an arrow ready, hoping it was something that he could bring back to their camp for dinner.

Instead it was something wholly unexpected and he couldn’t even finish prepping his bow to kill the animal. It seemed wrong somehow to kill a giraffe. It had to have escaped from a zoo in a nearby city, and if it had survived that and then survived out in the woods without being taken down by walkers, it seemed wrong for him to shoot it. He wasn’t sure if people ate giraffe anyway.

No one was going to believe him when he told them about it back at camp though. It was going to be like the Chupacabra all over again.


End file.
